Sway Sway Bradie
by WriteMyNameInBulletsBaby
Summary: I'm not really sure to summerise this but... Shauns twin falls in love with bradie. Brooke hauns real life girlfriend  does somthing really blond. Andy... well I haven't really thought of any thing for him... anyway enjoy! rated M for some language. R&R


"Sway sway Bradie. You're a hottie. Kill your girlfriend, we can be together. Oh! Sway sway Bradie tonight, maybe to night you'll follow me on Twitter." I sang as I listened to the popping of the popcorn in the microwave. Once it was done I pulled it out dumped it into a bowl, still singing. I turned around and saw my brother. He started to laugh.

"'Sway sway Bradie'?" He chuckled I poked my tongue out at me and threw a piece of popcorn at his head. He caught it in his mouth instead and ate it.

"Hey it's better than 'sway sway baby' that's just boring." I said throwing a few more pieces of popcorn at him. One hit him in the eye and he yelped. I felt a little bad but not that much.

"Are you still going to the concert?" he asked.

"Maybe… if you don't be a bitch to me up until then." I replied as he walked out of the room.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He said laughing. I heard his bedroom door open and close then I slinked back into the lounge room to watch a movie. I spent fifteen minutes choosing one and by the time I had put it in _she _walked in.

"Ugh, piss off would you?" I said to the figure standing at the lounge room door. "I'd like some peace and quiet." It was Brooke, my brother's stupid bimbo girlfriend.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Hey Shauny it's your st… it's your girlfriend." I said smiling sweetly at her. Shaun stepped out of his room and gestured for her. "Hey! Don't do anything naughty while I'm not there. Actually you know what, I'm going to go see the boys." I said walking to my room throwing on a pair of red skinny jeans, a tight Paramore t-shirt and a pair of knee-length red, black and white Converses. I faintly heard Brooke and Shaun talking in the next room and realized the moment they heard the door shut they'd be doing it like bunnies. I grabbed my purse, black leather jacket and Ray Bans, walked to the front door and quietly opened it and closed it behind me.

"Shit!" I'd forgotten the keys for the house _and _my car. I felt around in the pot next to the door and found the spare key and opened the front door. I went to the kitchen table and picked up my set of keys. I _again _walked out of the house and jumped into my car. I turned it on and plugged my iPod into the dock. I pressed shuffle and Ruby Red by Short Stack started playing. I groaned and changed it to Islands by The xx. I smiled and drove the fifteen minutes to Bradie and Andy's house. Bradie smiled when he saw me at the front door. He gave me a hug and kissed my cheek, leading me into the house.

"Brooke?" Andy guessed as I saw him sitting on a chair on the island in the middle of the kitchen. I nodded and he gave me a hug.

"I'm getting a lot of attention today… what's going on?" I asked suspiciously. Andy smiled cheekily.

"Nothing." They both said together. "Hey you want to go out and have lunch?" Bradie said. I looked at them one more time then nodded following them to Bradie's car.

"So where do you want?" Bradie asked after about ten minute silence. I shrugged.

"Montezuma's?" I asked as Bradie's phone went off. He read something at a red light then gave a small nod. One I normally wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the fact that the boys were acting strange, _really_ strange.

"All right what's going on?" I asked they looked at each other and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Charlotte." They said together. I groaned

"Who told you?" I asked. Both of their grins were as wide as the Cheshire cat's.

"A little birdie." Andy said. I smiled, at least _someone _remembered.

"Well thank you boys. You've always been good to me." I said as my phone buzzed in my pocket. Unwanted by Avril Lavigne played for a second I was singing along with it then I realized it was my _phone. _I didn't check the caller ID.

"Charlotte Diviney speaking." I said.

"Charlotte, its Brooke-" How in the hell did she get my number? "-I think Shaun's had an allergic reaction." She said.

"What did he eat?" I asked.

"Some cheese from the fridge." She replied.

" Shit um… okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." I said hanging up. "Turn around Bradie." I said to Bradie who did it without question.

"Shit, shit, shit. Fuck! He _never _listens to me! Never fucking listens!" I said.

"Whoa, Charlotte I have _never _heard you drop the f-bomb before." Andy said. "Whats wrong?"

"Shaun, the idiot, ate some brie I had in the fridge. The bitch has been allergic to it since kindergarten. Shit, shit, shit, crap. He knew that! But he _still _ate it! Fuck!" I said. "Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? Third drawer on the left… or is it the right… no defiantly left." I mumbled under my breath. Bradie and Andy kept quiet. They knew when I got like this if they said a word I'd get _super _pissed. And I never use fuck. I never have! I could tell Bradie was staring at me.


End file.
